gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Gta-mysteries
User Problem Hey Gta-mysteries I just wanted to let you know that we have a new vandal in GTA wikia. His username is GTA34LIFE and he created the page GTA 4 IS FUCKING SHIT!!!!!!!!!!! IT SUCKS SHIT FROM A BUFFALO'S ASSHOLE!!!!!!!!!]]. He also edited my userpage by saying: FUCK YOU ASSWIPE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA FUCK OFF YOU SHITHOLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. Just to let you know. GTA4LIFE 22:57, August 17, 2010 (UTC) ` Explosion Out of Commission So did u see the explosion. U said u dont reply to myths but u did at first. U said u were gonna play it. S u should have seen it now.NT92 Still didn't see it. --Gta-mysteries Talk 16:59, August 13, 2010 (UTC) And I'll reply to this and only this one. --Gta-mysteries Talk 17:02, August 13, 2010 (UTC) U must be blind, or u are not looking properly. Even Chimpso who is an idiot said he saw an explosion. Key word, "explosion" not the boat on fire. I'm not blind because it doesn't exist, if it did I would see it. And don't flame other users. And work on your spelling. --Gta-mysteries Talk 17:07, August 13, 2010 (UTC) No i don't need to work on my spelling it's fine. This is a talk page, im not really concentrating on spelling im typing fast and not really checking it. The explosion is there i have seen it, when i can get evidence i will, i dont have recording equipment atm. But Chimpso is a hypocritical fool. Alright then get proof, and STOP harassing users. Keep your (bad) opinions about other users to yourself. --Gta-mysteries Talk 17:31, August 13, 2010 (UTC) There is no such thing as a bad opinion, an opinion is an opinion, thats it. Calling him a fool is not harrasing him. Well still I don't want that on my talk page. --Gta-mysteries Talk 17:36, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Ok but at least u understand accepted it. :Actually, last time I checked, "fool" and "idiot" actually are harrasment. If you have bad opinions about me then keep them to yourself. Don't go expressing them all over talk pages. Chimpso (Talk) 03:14, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Stories Weapon Icons Hey Gta-Mysteries! I wanted to ask how you got those big HUD icons of the weapons in GTA Liberty City Stories as shown here. So I could extract all of them, and maybe the Vice City Stories ones aswell. --DutchHawk 19:42, August 13, 2010 (UTC) All those came from the German GTA Wikia. User:Zaibatsu is the one who uploaded those, I just uploaded them here. --Gta-mysteries Talk 05:54, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the reply! I'll ask him. --DutchHawk 14:20, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Gta-mysteries, why did you edited the "The Green Sabre" and "Burning Bridges"? It's true that you will lost your weapons on those missions. In GTA San Andreas, there were w few missions that did this (The Green Sabre, The Da Nang Thang, and others). But Burning Bridges you could get them back. --Gta-mysteries Talk 08:13, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Well I said "although there are few weapons beside the Sentinel, the others are gone". GTA 4 There needs to be a page for GtA 4 item pickups: Soda Cans Cigarettes bricks ETC Gamewizard71 06:39, August 18, 2010 (UTC) RE:San Andreas categories I think that those categories are not needed. First off, I don't think towns are considered districts of a certain county. And besides, there's already a category for the towns in the game. Second, I wouldn't consider, for example, Flint Range as a district. Rural areas (not towns) aren't really considered districts; a common definition of the term is that a district has to be administratively divided, and I don't think these types of rural areas have a local government. However, the main point of deletion is that it's just a redundant category of two existing ones. Consistency isn't really needed here. Masterpogihaha 04:21, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I've been wanting to delete that as well. Places in the game can be found in their respective categories for that region (e.g. Places in San Fierro, Places in Tierra Robada, etc.). The only reason I could find not to delete the category is for places wherein it's not exactly sure which region it belongs to, like the San Andreas Sound or the bridges in the game. Masterpogihaha 04:55, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Should we use the name the categories "Areas in ..." instead of "Districts in ..."? I don't remember the game ever calling these areas "districts", most notably in Vigilante and Firefighter where they are called "areas".--'spaceeinstein' 05:04, August 19, 2010 (UTC) thank you for the welcome its an honor to be a new member for the GTA wiki I love R* games and I am a huge fan. Hopefully you can show me more of how to edit. Sorry I did not know there was a drug gang page! I was just scrolling the needed page and knew a bit about them. :No harm done, and remember to sign your name after posts (~~~~). --Gta-mysteries Talk 03:19, August 23, 2010 (UTC) you said any thing about myths would be ignored ironic since youre gta mysteries :I was a little interested in myths but now I find them a waste of time, and nothing more stupidity by many gamers/fans only keen to spread speculation like wildfire. --Gta-mysteries Talk 21:58, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for editing what i did i guess ill have to keep editing to get better Make up Your Mind How come the Speeder's Article has both the car and the Boat but the Blade (GTA IV) has two seperate articles. T just tried creating a page called Speeder (car) and it saind that you would not allow it as users were constantly creating the page, Make up Your Mind. Hangin 03:44, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :I don't tamper with the vehicles pages, and if I was I'd say those have to be merged. --Gta-mysteries Talk 03:46, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Gtabot EMERGENCY ROBOT SHUT DOWN BUTTON. DO NOT PRESS :This is already on the User:Gtabot page, but in text form. I shall add the image to make it stand out (although not THAT much!) Not sure he does enough to warrant a big red button THAT big, but you never know... Gboyers talk 01:55, August 25, 2010 (UTC) help im new and want to know how to get those things on the side of ur profile that says things like your age ur favorite gta and etc